The purpose of this trial is to assess the safety the safety of liposome encapsulated gentamycin (Maitec) in the treatment of AIDS patients who have multi-drug resistant tuberculosis in combination with three second- line anti-tuberculosis drugs. The lab was used for ELISA and BAL analysis.